


Story Idea Nr. 01

by Chris_Hieg



Series: Ideas for others [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hieg/pseuds/Chris_Hieg
Summary: As I have discovered I'm completely hopeless at writing stories, I shall instead provide Ideas for others to use and hopefully create interesting stories.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Series: Ideas for others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Story Idea Nr. 01

____________________________________________

Fawkes was too late to save 12 year old Harry from the basilisk venom after the Basilisk bit him instead he could only ease the pain of his passing.

Harry Potter instead wakes up as a red haired baby on an Island with a green haired bartender for a mother and no father in sight.

As he grows he eventually gets a younger brother in the form of a loud mouth kid who eats too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is only an idea for an Harry Potter/One Piece Xover that won't leave me alone but that I'm not confident will come out well if I write it.
> 
> 💠❇️💠  
> ❕〰️❔


End file.
